Evangelion: The Childrens Project
by Nightwish001
Summary: Shinji falls out of a chopper, is he ok? yes and unharmed. How? Divine Intervention Prolouge and CH1 up!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, If I did, well, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fanfictions!

* * *

Prologue

Far up in an astral plane, two angels were watching a certain helicopter fly out.

Tyrael: Are you sure this is the right thing to do, my brother

Darebeth: Yes, I saw what the creator wanted, I believe he is wrong. Mankind should be allowed to continue.

Tyrael: As you wish, I will follow your commands, as I already have done

The two Angels slowly watch as the helicopter nears the large group of ships, the image zooms in and the helicopter begins to land

Darebeth: Are the improvements completed?

Tyrael: Yes, the soul skill transfer graft was a success. You were correct in using this one. He should be waking up about now

Darebeth: (begins to fade out) It is time for me to go, for I will be missed. Keep me updated on what happens

The other angel remains, ever watching, and waited for the scenario to hopefully not play out.

* * *

Shinji groggily woke up to the sound of Toji poking him in the arm.

Toji: (pokes him more) Come on Shinji, we're landing (mutters) how the heck can he fall asleep in a chopper?

Shinji: (surprised) I heard that Toji, and It's quite easy.

With a grunt, he got up and opened the door to the chopper and dropped out. There was one problem with this; the helicopter was still about 20ft off the ground.

Shinji: AAAAAAAAARGH!

Misato heard the scream and looked out the window

Misato: (frightened) what the hell!?

End Prologue

* * *

So, let me know what you think, had the Idea after watching 'The Children's Project' AMV (If you want a link, mail me), Flames will be read, but mainly ignored!  
  
Until we meet again!  
  
Nightwish001  



	2. Introducing Asuka

Well, Here's the first chapter, I tried and got it out quickly (wow, miracles happen!)

so, here it is

Read it then!

Disclaimer: See prolouge

* * *

  
The Children's Project

Chapter 1: Introducing Asuka

Shinji slowly opened his eyes, and found himself crouching on the deck. People were shouting at him, though he couldn't make out what they were saying due to a helicopter hovering above.

Shinji: _What the hell just happened? I was in that helicopter a second ago, but then... crap! _(Realization hit him) _I should be dead shouldn't I?_

The helicopter began to land and 5 ft from the ground a frantic guardian ran up to him, but slowed when she saw he was standing up.

Misato: (worried) Shinji, are you alright?

Shinji: Yeah, I'm fine Misato... Did what I think happened, just happen?

Misato: (unsure) If you mean with you still being able to walk, I suppose so, but for God's sakes, please don't do that again!

Toji and Kensuku both ran over, having just got off the chopper. A medic followed close behind. The medic ran straight up to him and started checking him

Toji: (slightly freaked) Shin-man are you ok? Why the hell did you do that?

Shinji: I'm ok Toji, just a bit shocked (turns to medic) Hey, look I'm fine ok! Go bother someone else!

Medic: (surprised) If you're sure

The medic walks off, giving him a strange look

Misato: _Where did that come from? It doesn't sound like the Shinji I know, but I suppose he has just dropped from a helicopter..._

Kensuku: (exited) Hey, WOW! Guys, look at this, I got it on film! (he holds up his camera for the others to see.

All of them, including Shinji crowd round the camera.

All but Kensuku: (gasps)

Kensuku: I told you.

They are all still surprised when they watch it through in slow motion. About half of the fall was pretty normal (flailing arms etc.), but from then on, he seemed to stabilize, doing about seven flips then landing squarely on the ground, apparently unharmed. Shinji was the first to speak.

Shinji: (surprised) Well, I couldn't do that yesterday... (A gust of wind blows Toji's hat across the deck) Hey Toji, there goes your hat

Toji: (snaps out of his trance) Hey that's my favorite hat!! (Gives chase) Come back hat!

Toji chases the hat off down the runway, whilst the others begin walking after him.

Misato: (whispers to Shinji) we'll talk about 'that' later, we have other things to do now.

The next couple of minuets were probably best seen from the hat. The hat had been minding its own business, trying to work out how the world's most intelligent hat had found its way onto one of the dumbest (in its opinion) people in existence, when a freak gust of wind had blown it from its usual dwelling.

Hat: _Wow! I never knew flying was so... fun! Weeeee! OUCH!_

A shoe had impacted the flying hat and flattened it to the ground. Its grumbling master had tried to pull it free, but this particular person wasn't letting go. Another gust of wind blew and a scream was heard

Asuka: PERVERTS!

This was followed by two slaps and a 'swoosh' as the being known as 'Shinji' dodged it. The hat, having been released, and getting thoroughly bored with the whole situation decided to find a new master, and blew further off down the runway.

(A.N Well, I think that's enough about a hat, better get on...)

Asuka: (matter of factly) That's the viewing fee, quite a bargin eh?

Toji seemed peeved by the events, and seeing his favorite hat blow off the deck took him over the top.

Toji: Well here's your change! (drops his trousers)

Asuka: Eeeeeehh! (she slaps him again) Mein Gott! Pervert

Toji just slumps to the floor

Asuka: (just realizing she missed) Hey! How come I missed you, I never miss!

Misato: Well, how are you Asuka! It's been a while, hasn't it? You've gotten a lot taller

Asuka: Yah, my figure's filled out to, so who's the third child (she looks at kensuku) Acht Nein!

Misato: Don't worry Asuka, It's him (points at Shinji)

Asuka: Well, I suppose he cant be too bad, he did avoid that slap (mutters) but not this one... (she swings at him)

Shinji was rather surprised when he saw her hand coming at him again. The last one was easy enough to dodge, an adrenalin rush went through his body and he dodged, this one came about 2 cm past his face. He stood there shocked at what had happened.

Shinji: _wow, I guess I did it again_

Asuka meanwhile was slightly annoyed

Asuka: _Verdammnt!, how does he dodge them! I suppose he may be worth something, I'll have to check him out later_ (she smiles mischievously)

Misato: Uhh... OK people, lets get up to the command deck.

All of them make their way up to the command deck (Toji being half carried)

End Chapter 2

* * *

Ok, so what d'ya think? Plz Review! oh and just as an icentive, I start writing the next chapter when I get 5 reviews!  
  
Don't flame me or I'll use my Ion cannon to burn you to a crisp! Valid opinions, yes, over-the-top nastieness, no.

Oh, and let me know who you think's soul is 'grafted' onto Shinji's (no, It's not Neo) mail me at

Hmm... you want a clue...

Maybe next time

Nightwish001


	3. Chapter 2 part 1: Ship to Ship?

Sorry for the long update! To be truthful, I have been neglecting my story for a bit so I got this chapter out (note Part 1 of 2)  


As for disclaimer, see chapter 1, otherwise, on with the show

* * *

  
Chapter 3 Part 1

All of the characters, except Shinji enter the command deck. The Captain looks rather peeved at their entrance.

Misato: Good morning captain, I have the transfer documents for unit 2 and its pilot right here (gets out papers and hands them to him, he immediately pockets them) Uhh... captain, can you sign them now?

Captain: Whilst we are still in the sea, I still have jurisdiction. I will only transfer them after we reach port.

Misato: (sighs) you do know however, in a combat situation NERV has overriding authority.

The Captain blatantly ignores her comment and an awkward silence passes, only to be broken by the entrance of...

Asuka: KAJI!! (She runs over to him) Where did you go?

Kaji: Hey Asuka, was just turning down the rest of the ship for dates (laughs)

Misato, hearing the name of her former boyfriend, quickly turns around

Misato: (to herself) Oh God, what did I ever do to you?

Shinji: Misato, who the heck is this guy? Prima Donna to me, and I just met him.

Misato: (bluntly) He's a chauvinistic pig and that's all I'm saying

Kaji: (looks up) I'd recognise that insult anywhere, Katsuragi! (Misato runs past him down the elevator) My, where are you going? Ah, I can tell, she's hungry. (Turns to others) well, aren't you guys coming.

Shinji: Well I suppose, do they stock doughnuts?

The others all stare at him, and start walking down the stairs

Shinji: Meh, I guess not. I'd better get some stuff from the helicopter then

He walks off leaving the Captain contemplating it to himself

Captain: _God! These kid's are going to be the death of me, and even if they fail, their guardian's will finish me off!_

In the ship's dining area

Everyone is sitting around a table, (think in episode 8) except Shinji. Kaji is trying unsuccessfully to 'footsy' Misato. The others are eyeing Kaji suspiciously.

Toji: Hey, did anyone see where Shinji went?

As if on queue, Shinji walks in, in his plugsuit and carrying a slightly dented cardboard box. His hair is wet.

Kensuku: What the hell happened to you?

Shinji: Ah, well, I...I kinda fell in.

Asuka: Baka! You are such a klutz!

Shinji: Sorry

Misato: So what's in the box?

Shinji: This is why I fell in, I think you'll find it was worth it though

He places the box on the table and steps back to observe, they all peer in. For a few seconds they just stare.

Toji: What is it with you and doughnuts?

A small double bleep is heard and the entire box explodes, all around the table are covered in jam, and other doughnut fillings.

Shinji: NOOOOOO! My doughnuts!

Everyone is looking at him with evil intent, but none as much as Asuka

Asuka: Third Child! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!!

She jumps up and begins chasing him. Shinji, sensing immediate danger, just ran

Up in an Astral Plane

Darebeth: Why exactly did you do that?

Tyrael: I got bored, so sue me

Back on the ship

After two laps of the carrier Shinji, paused to rest behind a gun turret.

Shinji: _Ok, how the hell am I still not that worn out _(he looks out behind him and sees a yellow sundress about 1km away from him) _what! That's not right, I can't run at all, I get tired after 100m let alone running this carrier!_

1km away, Asuka is having the same train of thought

Asuka: _Sheise! He's still accelerating away, I can hardly see him! Where did he learn to run like that?_

Before she could think about it any further sirens started blaring everywhere, Shinji ran back to her.

Shinji: It's an angel, come on! (Starts to take her back to the command centre)

Asuka: (aggravated) Hell no! I have a better idea.

Eventually, after 3 ships are sunk, they make it to Asuka's Evangelion. Asuka goes round the corner to change. After about a minuet, Shinji peers round the corner, wondering what was taking so long, only to be greeted with a slap in the face.

Asuka: Pervert! I was changing!

Shinji: Ah... (Spine collapses) sorry

Asuka: and stop with the 'sorry', we've got an angel to kill.

They both get in the Eva, Shinji thinking that he was rather glad he'd decided to bring his plugsuit with him after all.

Shinji: What's with the paintjob?

Asuka: I chose it, it there a problem?

Shinji: No, not really

Asuka: well shut up then.

After activating the communications, they are immediately greeted with a frantic Misato

Misato: Where were you!

Asuka: I was waiting for the third, he hurled over the side

Misato: Shinji's in there to

Shinji: Yes I'm here and I did NOT hurl, ok

Asuka: sure looked that way...

Misato: CHILDREN!

Auska&Shinji: Yes?

Misato: Argue on your time, not everyone else's! The fleet has lost half of its ships already.

Asuka: OK Misato. (To Shinji) Get ready for a brilliant show of piloting 3rd child.

To be continued in Chapter 3 part 2:

**4th Angel  
**

* * *

Ok, that was it.... eh, I avoided the combat scene again (sorry :D)  
A request from me (heh...!) Would love some people to pre-read, because no doubt there are things wrong, so If you would, mail me at  or add to your MSN  
  
There WILL be eva combat in the next chapter (I hope) so please R&R! (flame if you really want to, but I'll keep writing!)  


**  
**


End file.
